


Everlong

by HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown, primo_nizzuto



Series: Cesare x Majid [1]
Category: Non Essere Cattivo | Don't Be Bad (2015)
Genre: And there was only one floor, Drugs, Due to Cesare being on Coke, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, I mean this is Cesare and Vittorio, Luca Marinelli - Freeform, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Beta We Die Like Cesare, Non Essere Cattivo, References to Drugs, Spit As Lube, Unrequited Love which both dumbasses actually love each other, all smut is consensual, angst sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown/pseuds/HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/primo_nizzuto/pseuds/primo_nizzuto
Summary: Vittorio has spent so many years trying to keep himself from letting his feelings for Cesare take hold, will that tenuous control finally slip away?
Relationships: Cesare/Vittorio
Series: Cesare x Majid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055324
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Everlong

**Author's Note:**

> Breathe out  
> So I can breathe you in  
> Hold you in  
> And now  
> I know you've always been  
> Out of your head  
> Out of my head, I sang  
> And I wonder  
> When I sing along with you  
> If everything could ever feel this real forever  
> If anything could ever be this good again  
> The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
> You've got to promise not to stop when I say when

The sound of the slap resounded in Vitto's ears as his hand collided with the side of Cesare's cheek, anger flooding him as he took in the sight of his beloved friend lost to the cycle of yet another binge. He'd tried so desperately to bring the other man onto a better path, tried to get him to take a step out of that criminal underworld and yet the more Vitto tried the further Cesare seemed to slip, it made him furious.

All manner of thought slipped away as their arms looped around each other, a furious tussle of frustrated hits and angered yells. And yet as angry as Vitto was he couldn't find any hate in his heart for his friend, with each passing second he could feel the anger ebbing away from Cesare, every hit growing softer and soft till suddenly those green eyes were fixed upon his in a manner that made his heart skip a beat.

How many years had he spent thinking what could happen if he let it? How many times had Cesare looked as though he wanted to close the gap between them but Vitto had never let it happen, never wanted that line to blur. He would lie and pretend that he felt nothing more than kinship for Ce, of course deep down he knew that was a lie. In his heart he loved Ce more than any, more than Linda even, but the problem with loving Ce was that a part of him knew one day too soon he would lose him, the younger man was on a dangerous path, a path he was too tired to walk alongside any longer.

He had sworn to himself to keep that part of his heart buried away deeply, but hear under the neon lights with the smell of cheap liquor flooding the air all thoughts of certainty and restraint seemed to be broken. He raised a shaking hand to brush back the brunette's hair revelling for a moment in the way his breath caught from the simple contact of Vittorio's fingertips. Ce, his beloved Ce who tried to take care of his family even when the world was against them from the start. Ce who had a heart of Gold when life kicked him black and blue.

What was it about that night that was different to all those that came before, it was as if something in him had snapped, all thoughts of Linda and Viviana seemed a whole world away as he leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Cesare's.

Whatever intentions that arose to pull back were wiped away the instant he felt Ce's hand grasp in his shirt holding Vitto to him as if the kiss itself was the very breath of life. He felt those surprisingly soft lips move urgently against his own, Perhaps...perhaps he could allow himself this, allow himself one night of indulgence. One last night where they could let bad decisions rule their minds, a memory of what once was, of what could never truly be.

With his mind finally resolved to what was going to happen Vittorio grasped into Cesare's jacket pulling him suddenly into his lap as he deepened the kiss, wasting no time in eagerly slipping his tongue into the other man's mouth. The bitter taste of alcohol was there and yet what overwhelmed him most was just how right if felt to kiss the other, just how right it felt to feel one of Ce's palms slid to cup the back of his head as he kissed.

If life were kinder he might let himself fall into the romance of it, allow the tenderness of their kiss to take hold of his heart and soul truly. Already he could feel the way his heart swelled in his chest. No, No he couldn't allow himself to slip.

With the fire in his belly renewed he caught Cesare's hips pushing him back firmly towards the floor giving the other no chance to do more than make a whimpering sound before he was bracketing that far too skinny body with his own, his lips moving to nip a mark at the juncture of his friend's throat.

Underneath he could feel Cesare's need, could feel the way the brunette's cock swelled against his thigh. “...you always need me to take care of you” Vittorio whispered against the pale skin, careful to toe the line between teasing and marking, they didn't need Viviana asking questions even as the very thought of marking Ce made his own cock all the harder. “Tell me what you need...”

  
  
Cesare seemed to take a long moment to come back to himself, he was no fool to think it was a symptom of the cocaine alone, no this was more. This was years of desire, years of wanting something he never thought he would be allowed coming to fruition. Quite the opposite to his friend Ce had no thoughts of the future, no thoughts of what would be to come beyond this moment, beyond this moment he desperately longed for. Vittorio was everything, he had fallen for him since they were teenagers far too eager to do what was needed to make a little money. Now he loved him deeply, he suspect Vitto knew, was even more grateful that even knowing that Vitto kept him in his life.

“Ce.” Vitto whispered as he lifted his head up meeting those vibrant eyes with sudden seriousness. “Tell me what you need from me...” he repeated. He knew what Ce wanted, what he needed but he needed to hear his consent, if this was to be their sole night as one he wanted it clear as it could be.

Cesare felt a strong hand cup his jaw grounding him to the moment as his eyes met Vitto's surprisingly soft ones. An errant thought urged him to speak of his feelings, to speak of his love. Under the influence he found at easier to bite back the words of love. It would be three little words, yet spoken aloud he knew it would create a chasm between them that would be hard to repair. With that in mind he gritted his teeth and jutted his jaw out defiantly. “Fuck me” he urged, crude and firmly.

It should've been relief that had flooded Vitto at the words, relief that the truth remained unspoken, instead it only sufficed to make that deep long suffering ache within him all the more painful. “...For tonight. Only for tonight” he urged though whether it was for his own sake of Ce's he couldn't even be sure at this point.

Urgent hands grasped suddenly at his belt as emotions spilled over giving way to the desperation of their moment. Sweaters, boots and jeans were quickly joined by their underclothes as their lips found each other in a passion Vitto had never felt before, endless empty fucks, moments with Viviana, nights with Linda, none of it felt quite as needy as this.

Vitto shifted his hand forwards to take a a strong grasp of his hair, yanking it back to bare that throat to once lips trailing teasing little bites along it. He heard the soft inhales below him each sound spurring him on all the more. Perhaps it was risky to take his time like this given they lay rutting upon the floor of a bar, he could only hope that Cesare's wild and unnerving behaviour would keep the others driven away at least for a while.

“...I wonder how you like it...” Vitto began moving his lips over his chest in teasing increments pausing as he reached the peak of his nipple. He raised an eyebrow as he looked up at the other. “This I was not aware of...” he mused as his finger tips traced over the small hook piercing it. As if pulled by a thread Cesare's lithe frame booked up making his lover smirk all the more. “Sensitive I see...” He hummed as he took the metal between his teeth and pulled just enough to rip a pleasured cry from the other man's throat. His fingertips moved to pinch the other nipple twisting as he pulled once again with his teeth.

  
  
“Vitto! Vitto please” Ce choked out brokenly arching up towards the other's mouth as he chased the intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure more desperately than any other drug. “Please Vitto...” he whimpered, settling his own hand at the base of Vitto's neck though he made no effort to pull him away.

  
  
You look beautiful like this, they were the words lingering on his lips so close to slipping out as he fixed his gaze upon Ce's face. Already he looked a wreck, long hair falling messily across his flushed skin. “I'll give you what you need.” Without warning he grasped Ce's waist and rolled him over. It would be easier to handle perhaps without sight of those piercing eyes. Wasting no time he trailed his hands down over his broad shoulders, lower and lower still till they set upon their intended target. It was one aspect of Ce he couldn't avoid thinking about. In the darkest hours of the night sometimes he would let his mind slip to think of the way his jeans seemed to form so perfectly around the swell, sometimes he would take himself in hand to the fantasy of how it might feel to bury his dick between the firm cheeks.

“I wonder how often you've thought of this...” he mused, the half question toeing the line to everything that lay unspoken between them. He could hear Ce take a breath ready to answer and knew he couldn't let him finish so without warning he leaned forwards hooking two fingers between the parted lips. “You know what to do...” Vitto commanded feeling a spark of jealousy at his own words, he knew well enough just how much his best friend had experimented with lovers over the years.

He should've known his tongue would be wicked, could feel every twist and curl as Ce worked it over the digits teasing, drooling practically in his eager need to be filled. You'll be the death of me Vitto thought to himself as he gently pulled his fingers free unable to help himself from moaning at the sight of Ce impatiently pushing himself to his hands and knees. “...how many times has your impatience gotten us both in trouble?” he cursed, unable to look away as one slick finger pressed itself to Ce's hole probing slowly as Vitto watched entranced.

“More...please. I can take more....” Cesare begged, pushing his hips back impatiently. His sweat slicked forehead pressed against the cool of the floor trying to find some measure of steadying himself.

“No.” Vitto snapped back firmly, the gentleness of his motions in contrast to the firmness of his tone. He tried not to think of how vulnerable Ce might be out there in the night with a stranger begging like this, how at risk he could be to someone hurting him when he deserved to be treated like he was more than the world itself. Drawing in a soft breath he leaned to kiss the small of his back slowly adding a second as he felt the muscle begin to relax around the first. “No...just let yourself feel good Ce. Let yourself feel good”

“You worry too much.” Cesare let out a frustrated noise though it was quickly overwhelmed with a sound of pleasure as Vitto made a point to curl his fingers just so.  
  
  
“I worry just enough.” he countered, pressing the fingers down against his prostate over and over just to hear the desperate moan sound again. An addict looking for a fix he supposed yet he was too aroused to be bitter. Too desperate to feel the clench of the hole around his dick. “Given the amount of trouble I've pulled you out of I don't think I'm ever not worried.” The addition of a third finger gave himself enough to distract his thoughts from his fears as he focused now solely on getting his friend open and ready.

“Tell me if you feel uncomfortable.” Vitto said in a soft voice as he pulled free his fingers taking a moment to spit into his hand intending to slick his cock only for long fingers to wrap around his wrist in a surprisingly tight grip. “Ce?”

  
  
  
“Let me.” Cesare panted clumsily shifting his position to kneel facing Vitto, the lust blown aquamarine eyes meeting his lover's own deep blue ones. The momentary confusion that showed upon Vittorio's face had his trademark smirk slipping into place. Without a further word he dipped down taking his thick cock between his plush lips wasting no time to begin bobbing his head, wicked tongue teasing along the shaft. If this was to be the only chance he had to taste, to feel he was going to give it everything he had.

“Ce...” Vitto cursed brokenly, fingertips finding purchase in his brown locks as Cesare sucked his cock, it felt like his lover had every intention of breaking him down. He moaned deeply grinding his hips forwards into the slick heat as he let temptation get the better of him turning his gaze down to watch himself sink between those perfect pink lips. The moment those eyes look up he nearly came instantly, he looked so debased. So filthy, he couldn't wait a moment longer.

Perhaps a little roughly he pulled Ce's back by the hair crushing their lips together for a moment. “You have no idea what you do to me” he cursed letting his hands caress down over his chest once more, lower and lower still settling upon the curve of his hips. He grasped intending to flip Ce over once more only for the other to hold his position. “Ce....”

  
  
“No.” He replied stubbornly letting his legs splay obscenely on either side of Vitto. “Like this...”

  
  
“Ce...” Vitto reasoned weakly even as he felt his resolve crumbling. Any fragile hopes he had of being able to make this about nothing more than sex were breaking away with each passing second.

“Like this.” Cesare repeated with more lucidity than he had in hours. “Vitto...please.” he whispered settling his hand at the base of his neck starting to pull him down giving the other man a chance to pull away if he wanted.

Drugs had taken so much of Vittorio's life, how many nights had become nothing but empty black spots in his memory thanks to their usage. He had thought taking a step away from dealing would take him away from that lifestyle only to see now that Ce was his truest addiction. He was a goner from the moment the other said please.

Inclining his head in a nod he let their lips meet in a tender kiss, softer than any they had yet shared before. Gently as he could he reached down to grasp his cock, slow to slide into Ce. Their dual moans were swallowed into the kiss as lips parted move more heatedly against one another, tongues fighting for dominance.

It was all too much, too tight and yet not enough. He needed more, already his thighs were trembling with the force of holding himself still. Cautiously he rolled his hips forwards overcome with a sense of delight when the moans from below were full of pleasure. Emboldened he began to thrust into the tight heat, slow but firm trying to chase more of the whimpering little sounds from Ce's kiss bruised lips.

It was as if a tidal wave of emotion washed over him as he looked down upon Ce watching the pleasure play over his handsome face. If he were truly honest with himself no-one mattered more to him, no-one would ever matter more to him. He loved Ce, loved him more than he had ever loved anyone, loved him more than he should.

Suddenly he grasped his hands firmly upon Cesare's hips beginning to thrust harder and faster trying to bury his thoughts in the haze of pleasure that was beginning to build between them. He moved his lips instead to press over the pulse point of his throat letting himself feel the strong, frantic beat beneath, that fragile beat of life he feared so often would be snuffed out.

Cesare was unaware of any of his lover's conflict far too gone in pleasure to think of anything beyond the way each thrust drove the air from his lungs. Already he could feel himself on the brink, too strung out and for too long wanting to hold himself back. Even still it took his breath away when his climax ripped through him without a single touch to his own cock sending him into a haze of bliss.

  
  
Vittorio cursed as he felt Ce clench like a vice around him watching as his lover's cock pulsed over his own stomach. The sight of it had Vittorio's hips thrusting suddenly faster and more desperately as he chased his own pleasure thrusting, once, twice, three times more till his own orgasm took hold of him. Before he could think better of it his teeth bit down into the curve of Ce's neck marking their coupling in the most primal way.

It took a long few moments for Vittorio to come back to himself and as the haze of his mind began to clear he found his heart hammering at the sight of the vivid mark upon Cesare's pale skin. He drew back slowly shuddering a little as he pulled his softened cock free from the other man. For a second he considered dressing and getting the hell out of there but his eyes were drawn upwards to meet Cesare's. There was such a vulnerability on his face that it stayed any of his own panic, at least for the moment. Swallowing back the lump in his throat he settled his back against the firm wall of the bar behind him and drew his lover closer, pulling him to rest with his back against his chest. Both arms looped protectively around him holding him closer. A few more minutes couldn't hurt any more he thought to himself, a few more moments to treasure the dream of what could never be.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that bar fight was calling for something more to happen...I mean I already recut it to Careless Whisper. And given the next scene had some random Sax what did you expect...
> 
> https://scarlet-welly-boots.tumblr.com/post/634871812705091584/look-that-fight-scene-in-non-essere-cattivo-led


End file.
